elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Zahïd
|foreldre = Oddjung Orczy |søsken = Xohê Yaffe |andre_slektninger = Hyanus Eset |geskjeft = Prinsesse av titanene|aliaser = Zahïd Maura Zahïd Marzanna }} Zahïd var en titan som levde under Første Æra, selv om hennes nøyaktige fødselsdato er ukjent. Hun var den tredje datteren av titanene Oddjung og Orczy, og dermed søsteren til Xohê og Yaffe. Som datteren til titanenes konge, var Xohê prinsesse av Limbo – og en fryktet skikkelse blant alle titanene. På lik linje med resten av familien og titanene, ble hun drept under angrepet på Limbo av den gudsskapte titanen Érmessenda, halvgudene Persofene og Heidos, og menneskene Abbas og Sabba. Hun dyrkes i dag som én av syv æser i Pan-Taka – de andre er søstrene og foreldrene hennes, samt Eset og Hyanus. Biografi Prinsesse av titanene Zahïds foreldres opphav er ukjent – akkurat som Limbo. Ingen vet hvordan de ble til, men at de ble skapt samtidig som ble skapt av Oldtidsgudene, er meget sannsynlig. Gudene lagde Over- og Underverdenen, men overså tomrommet mellom de to verdenene. Ikke engang Minervas klokskap og altseende øye kunne se denne verdenen. Det eneste som er mulig å fastslå, er at Zahïd var det tredje barnet til kong Oddjung – og den eldre søsteren til Yaffe og Xohê. Da familien ble oppmerksomme på menneskene og dyrene som krysset Styx, sendte Orczy døtrene for å plukke dem opp – mennesker og dyr – og bringe dem til slottet. Her ble menneskene og dyrene parret med hverandre, og som med hjelp fra Orczys rokk vevde sammen de vanskapte avkommene til titanene. Om resultatet var for skadet, brakte Zahïd og søstrene de reisende til Olympus for å ofre dem til Oddjung. Angrepet på Limbo På et tidspunkt ble halvgudene som var sendt av Vokterne for å vokte Oververdenen, oppmerksom på titanene – dette skjedde gjennom Hløkks reise gjennom Krysningstreet fra Over- til Underverdenen. Med hjelp av Vokterne, ble titanen Érmessenda skapt og satt til å tjene under Persofene og Heidos. Angrepet på Limbo var et faktum. Mens Érmessenda angrep de rivaliserende titanene, havnet Lasarus slott i skuddilden for halvgudene og menneskene. Under angrepet som ble ledet av titanen Érmessenda, ble Lasarus slott også berørt. Zahïd og hennes familie ble drept av Érmessendas medhjelpere. Etter å ha duellert med Heidos, mistet Zahïd livet ved å bli dyttet ut av et vindu fra femte etasje og ned på altanen. Før hun imidlertid traff altanen, falt Oddjung ned på den. Han rev den ned i Styx. Zahïd brukte sine evner som titan til å transportere seg tilbake til palasset. Abbas så henne, og kylte sverdet gjennom halsen nakken hennes – og ut halsen. Deretter kastet han henne ut i havet. Post-mortem Etter angrepet på Limbo, vedtok Vokterne at Érmessenda var for farlig å holde i live, og hen ble gjort til et stjernebilde. På den måten ville de hedre hen – og blidgjøre menneskene. I kjølvannet av titanenes fall, begynte menneskene å konspirere mot halvgudene. Resultatet ble Vokterkrigen, som var tungt inspirert på tanken om at ikke engang Vokterne var uovervinnelige. Allikevel endte guddommene kampene i den konflikten med ødeleggelsen av Eden, og splittelsen av menneskene – og dermed skape evig konflikt. Titaner dyrkes i dag av okkulte kulter, som mener at titanene er verdens sanne herskere, og vil befri den for all elendighet. Disse er å finne i all hovedsak Pan-Taka, hvor Zahïd har fått flere epiteter ut ifra hvilken region som dyrker henne. I hovedsatden blir hun tilbedt som Zahïd Marzanna, og trer fram som en æse av de dødes vokter, vinter, og gruver og sølv. I byen La Baïonette, har hun navnet Zahïd Maura – og har rollen som handelsvokter, og våker over byens slavehandlere og handelsmenn. Krefter ''' Som alle titaner, hadde Zahïd overnaturlige krefter ulikt noe menneske, halvgud eller temmer. Kreftene kommer imidlertid på bekostning av utseende. De fleste kunne omdanne seg til noe som lignet en menneskeform, men de bar fremdeles tydelige tegn på deres egentlige opphav: dette kunne være skjell, vinger, klør, osv. Ulikt nesten alle titaner, var ikke Zahïd usårbar: hun kunne skades av elementene, hvilket gjorde henne sårbar i slaget mot Heidos. Hun kunne teleportere seg selv over korte strekninger for en begrenset periode av gangen – men disse kreftene kom på bekostning av hennes lammelse på venstre side av ansiktet. Dette gjorde at hun ikke kunne snakke like tydelig som man skulle ønske. ''Trivia''' # Søstrene bærer navnene Xohê, Yaffe og Zahïd. De utgjør dermed rekkefølgen X, Y, Z. # ''Zahïd er adaptert av det greske Zoe, som betyr "liv". # Hun har to kjente epiteter Maura ''og ''Marzanna. #* Maura er en variasjon av det senromerske Maurus, og betyr "mørk-hudet, maurisk". #* Marzanna kommer fra slaviske formen av Morana, og betyr "død". Category:Første Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Limbo Category:Titaner Category:Kongelige Category:Æser